There's Always Tomorrow
by L.L Stewart
Summary: An added scene between episode "Ak-51 and Old Bone's"


Title: There's always tomorrow.

Author: Leanne Stewart

Summary: An added scene between episode "Ak-51 and Old Bone's"

Pairings: Jax & Tara

Rating R

Genres: Romance

Published: May 11/2014

Chapters: 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of SOA, Kurt Sutter does.

Author's notes: So I usually don't write one shots very often, so this is a change from my normal routine. Usually I write smutty, angsty fics, lol. This is NOT that it's just a nice, fluffy fic.

I really felt that there was a missing scene during Season 1, episode 6 "AK-51 and Old Bones. So I decided to write it.

Please let me know what you thought. Feedback is like chocolate for us writers! :)

* * *

Tara sat down on the hard COT in the staff lounge at St Thomas Hospital. A sigh escaped her lips and she closed her eyes, leaning back, resting her head against the cold, cement wall. '_She knew it was bound to happen. Kohn finding her. She knew he would stop at nothing for her to go back with him… get back with him. She wasn't going to let that happen. She felt safe here, with Jax, the club, Hale. This was her home and this is where she felt safe.'_

Tara's thoughts shifted back to the last time she had seen Kohn. She had just finished a surgery on a newborn whose heart had failed and she had been very tired. It had been a long, rough day. She decided to go check up on Abel, he had been the only thing lately that had made her feel happy… not so alone.

Kohn was there when she entered the ICU, he was leaning over the incubator staring down at baby Abel. Tara had remembered the look in his eyes, sadness, resentment…maybe even some hate towards the infant in front of him.

She was definitely worried about her safety and she had been terrified to make her presence known. She didn't know what to expect with Kohn, he was dangerous and unpredictable. Joshua had been making many attempts to get her attention. The rose petals. The picture of Jax and that blonde from Nevada. When he showed up at the hospital, her seeing him for the first time since she left Chicago… telling her his weapons case on the Sons of Anarchy had pull over her restraining order against him_. _Catching him in the ICU staring down at Abel.

_This guy was sick. He would stop at nothing to try and get her back. Hurt her, maybe even kill her_.

There had been nothing she could do in Chicago, even though she had a restraining order, he had always seemed to break it and every time she tried to fight it in court or with the police they always had some excuse. So when she decided to move back to Charming. She made sure no one knew where she was headed, not even her friends. She didn't want them involved and she didn't want him to find her. But, he did. He always seemed to find her.

Part of her didn't want to admit that moving back to Charming, her hometown, was her way of protecting herself from Kohn. Even though she hadn't seen Jax in eleven years, she knew no matter what had happened between them, he would always protect her. As much as she hated the club and how much hold it had on Jax, she knew, deep down, she didn't need to worry.

Jax would protect her. They would protect her.

With Kohn being here, it meant he wasn't taking no for an answer and it was getting more and more frightening. Tara did not want to involve the _Sons of Anarchy_ especially since they hadn't been her favorites, when she was dating Jax. She had despised them, almost. Hated how much pull they had over Jax. Every decision had been about the club, he never sided with her. Never. Everything he did was for the SONS.

"Doctor Knowles?"

Tara relaxed her breathing, her eyes opening, her gaze falling on the nurse in the doorway. "Sorry, Emily. I was just resting my eyes. Is everything, okay?"

"Yes, everything is good Doctor Knowles." The blonde smiled at Tara and opened the door wider, "Someone is here to see you."

Fear filled Tara's eyes and her heart raced at the thought of who the person was on the other side of the door. "Who…who is it, Emily? "

"Mr. Teller is here to see you. Should I tell him you don't want to see him, Doctor Knowles? "

Jax came into Tara's view and relief washed over her. "Jax…" '_Thank god it's Jax'_ she thought and she smiled slightly and sat up. "Hey, Teller."

Jax noticed Tara's uneasiness, the fear coming off of her and he rushed to her side, sitting down beside her. '_Who did she think he was? And, why the fuck was she so scared_?'

"Tara, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost. You're shivering." Jax whispered, his hands reaching for Tara's arms. His fingers dig into Tara's arms lightly and her green eyes stare into his blue ones and Jax pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "You can trust me, Tara. You know that, right?"

"I know. I was just startled, bad dream." She answered quickly and he could tell she was hiding something. Something had her freaked and he would make sure he found out who or what it was.

"Let me take you home." He offered, a smile forming his lips. "I was going to get a burger and a beer, you care to join me, doc?"

Tara giggled, her lips pressed tightly together and Jax noticed her green eyes as they sparkled under the florescent light.

"It still seems so surreal, people referring to me as a doctor. Especially from you." Tara admitted and Jax laughed and a smile formed Tara's lips, "I really don't think I would last sitting in a bar, eating a burger right now. I would probably pass out at the table. I've had a pretty long couple of days. "She answered honestly and she could see the disappointed in Jax's eyes, "I was going to order in, have a beer and get into my pajamas and watch 'Pathology' One of the nurses… a friend, lent it to me, said it was good one and very creepy. I got some beers in my fridge, I don't work until tomorrow afternoon," She paused, looking away from Jax, towards the clock. _'He probably has better things to do, then watch horror movies at 10:30 pm on a Friday night, Knowles. Get it together.'_

Tara couldn't believe she just invited him over for a...pj party? Did he want to see her in her pajamas? Did she want him to see her in her pajamas? It had been a long time since they had hung out with each other. Would they even enjoy each others company still? She wasn't the same person she was when they were together. She had changed... maybe he wouldn't even like her anymore.

But, in all honesty, after how frightened she had become with Kohn in town, she really needed to feel safe tonight and the only person who could ever make her feel safe, was Jax. Being around him again made her feel things she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt at peace when he was around, almost like they were as one. They had always had a connection, since they were sixteen. A bond that she couldn't explain. Even after all this time, being around him, felt right. Maybe they really were meant to be. It was like the universe had picked them, no matter where life took them, she hoped that one day she would come back and they would get back together, marry and have kids. She tried moving on, dated when she had the chance to socialize, but no one could ever make her feel the way Jax had. She could never see a future with any of the guys like she did with Jax. Even though they were separated they had a pull to each other that was always out of their control. Every thought was about him, day and night. He was always invading her thoughts...her dreams. She could never get rid of him.

"Good ole horror films. Glad to see we still have the same taste in movies. Always loved that about you…count me in." Jax answered, interrupting her thoughts, a smile gracing his lips, "Do you have the cutlass? I can follow you."

"It's Friday night? You don't have plans? No parties going on at the clubhouse?" Tara asked shocked, she invited Jax over for beer, food and a movie- but she didn't expect him to say yes.

"Actually it sounds much better than a party at the clubhouse. Hmmm let me see, beautiful lady, horror movie, food, beer and a beautiful lady, in Pj's. That sounds like a pretty awesome Friday night to me. I am definitely in." Jax laughed which caused Tara to laugh, "Seriously though, Tara. I'd love too."

"Okay…Let me get my stuff and we can go. I can meet you in ten minutes at the ICU?"

"Sure, see you in a few doc." Jax answered and he winked at her, before exciting the room.

Tara smiled as she watched him walk away and her heart fluttered slightly, '_Keep it together, Knowles._' She whispered and glanced at the clock before heading out and towards the staff dressing rooms.

* * *

Jax had decided instead of ordering in, when they got to Tara's, that he would stop at '_Charlie's_' the local diner that was close by her house, a place they used to go to as teenagers. He ordered himself a bacon cheese burger with curly fries and ordered Tara the same, hoping she still liked it that way. He thanked the cashier and headed back to his bike. He stopped and glanced down at the plastic bag in his hand. _'Was this really happening? Was he really going to go to Tara's to watch a movie on a Friday night? If his brothers found out he would never hear the end of it. Since Jax became vice president he had never ditched a club party, not for anyone or anything. And if he did, it wouldn't have been to watch a movie. But, this was not just anyone, this was Tara Knowles.' _He smiled as he hopped on his bike, placing the helmet on his head and starting it up. He was finally going to get to spend time with her. Ever since he found out about her return to Charming he had been eager to be alone with her. He had missed her terribly and as much as he didn't want to admit it. He had realized that he had needed her, he had always needed her. Jax glanced back at the small diner, the blonde waitress standing at the table by the window smiled and waved at him and he smirked, giving her a slight wave before speeding out of the parking lot onto the only highway in Charming, heading to Tara's house.

Jax pulled into the familiar driveway, the house had looked the same on the outside since the last time he had been there eleven years ago. The blue paint was starting to peel off the wood siding, the gardens were over grown with grass and weeds. Jax snickered to himself, Tara's father had never been a good handyman, after his wife had died. Tara's mother, Ted Knowles didn't seem to care about anything except his Jack Daniels and his strolls to the local pub down the street. Jax had always felt bad for him, the love of his life had died and his only daughter had moved away, abandoning him. _Abandoning them._

Jax glanced up, his eyes falling on Tara. She smiled at him through the living room window and Jax could see she had shredded her scrubs for a grey tank top and black yoga pants and he groaned, '_Damn you're so hot, Knowles.'_ He whispered, slipping off his bike.

Jax headed up the driveway towards the front door and Tara opened the door for him, a bright smile across her face. "About time, I'm starved." Tara said reaching for the plastic bag.

Jax laughed, entering the house and closing the door behind him."I got us bacon cheeseburgers with curly fries from Charlie's. Hope you still like that stuff?"

Tara smiled walking past the couch and into the kitchen, placing the containers on the table and heading to the fridge for two beers. "I'm glad to see Charlie's is still open. They have the best food. A lot of memories in that place."

"Yeah." Jax responded, taking a seat at the kitchen table. He glanced around, seeing all the boxes of stuff and the clutter all around him. "Looks like you're pretty busy getting rid of all your dad's stuff. I could send a few of the prospects over to help you get rid of it?"

"No...no, I am alright. I'm getting through it. One room at a time. Thanks though." She answered, taking her burger out of the box and taking a bite.

They were both quiet as they ate their burgers, staring at everything but each other. They were both uncomfortable and Jax laughed as he finished the last of his fries. "Wow, I don't remember us eating together being this uncomfortable. A lot has changed." Jax stated, not really talking to Tara just speaking in general.

"Yeah..." Tara whispered, taking a fry and putting it in her mouth. She reached for the beer in front of her and lifted it to her mouth, taking a small drink. Her green eyes watching Jax closely."Wendy seems to be doing better. Looks like she will be discharged and sent to the facility in Stockton."

"Good. She needs to get herself some help and stay away from her friends." Jax said as he grabbed the empty containers that held the fries and burgers in and taking them to the garbage. He threw them in the large trash can by the sink and he turned towards her, leaning against the counter,"You sure everything is alright with you? You looked scared when I found you this evening at the hospital. Something bugging you that I need to know about?" He asked, concern etched across his features.

Tara glanced up towards Jax, swallowing the last of the burger she had been chewing and shook her head. She knew sooner or later she was going have to tell Jax about Kohn, but she didn't want to ruin the night by bombarding Jax Teller with stories about her ex, An ATF agent who is abusive and unstable.

"I haven't rested much since I have been back. With my father's estate and the long shifts at the hospitals, I sometimes forget what day it is." She laughed, her green eyes falling on Jax's. Her eyes scanned his features, and she looked him up and down before moving closer to him, her hand falling on his cut. She leaned towards him, her nose and lips brushing against his cheek. "Thank you."

Her breath had been warm against his skin. She was so warm. _She was so very soft._ He breathed deeply, the scent of her citrus shampoo evading his nostrils. He grabbed the sides of her body with both hands and pulled her against him tighter. "I'm so proud of you Tara. Becoming a doctor. You deserve this...so much. What you did for Abel...for me. No matter how long it's been since we were together, you coming back into my life right as Abel's being born, you saving his life. You have no idea how much that means to me. How much it means to me that you're home. I've missed you so much."

Her eyes closed and she moaned, _'God, this feels so good.'_ Tara thought, as she wrapped her arms around Jax. She lifted her gaze to his, "I've missed you." She admitted, leaning her head closer to his, her lips pressing against his lightly.

A groan escaped Jax's lips and he was about to respond to her when his phone started to go off. Tara sighed and pulled away and Jax looked at her apologetically, before answering it."Yeah?"

Tara didn't know who it was on the other end of the line, but she was pretty sure it was one of the club members.

"Okay, okay. I will be there in ten minutes. Yes, I will be there."

Jax grunted, as he closed the flip phone and put it back in his Kutte and looked towards Tara who was watching him closely. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She tried to smile, she didn't want Jax to see the disappointment in her eyes, but he did, he could always read her. "Another time."

Closing the distance between them Jax pulled her in for another hug. He wanted to feel her against him one more time tonight. He wanted something to dream about, something real he could hold on to. He needed to remember this. "Thank you. " He whispered, before kissing her lightly on the lips, '_He wanted to kiss her so bad, To rip her clothes off and make love to her right here in her father's living room, over and over, but he couldn't. Not tonight.', "_Good night, Tara."

"Good night, Jax." Tara gasped breathlessly and Jax smiled at her and headed towards the door, opening it. "See you tomorrow, doc." Jax shouted back at her and he slipped outside, closing the door behind him.

A large smile formed Tara's lips and she closed her eyes, breathing in the last of Jax' lingering scent and she sighed heavily, "I hope so..."

The End.

I am sure you all wanted him to kiss her very passionately lol, I know I did but I really wanted to stay as close as possible to the series. :)


End file.
